


Daydream and Nightmare

by Kibounohane



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Jin isn't as oblivious as Kame thinks.





	Daydream and Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> takes places around earlier KAT-TUN days

Jin Akanishi.  
   
Daydream and Nightmare.  
   
Well, the nightmare part only applied to Kame in a way that he couldn't think straight around the other boy, couldn't focus, take his eyes off of him or stop being fascinated. It was hell. And heaven at the same time. Being so close, yet so far. Working together like this, standing so close during photoshoots that he could take in the other's luxurious perfume and the scent that was so incredibly alluring and pure and _Jin_ , hearing his voice rolling so smoothly through the studio, seeing his hips move so sensually during dance practice that Kame could barely focus on his one moves, risking to be scolded by the choreographer. 

It was all too much and yet not enough at the same time. He wanted Jin and it was driving him insane. The problem was that Jin was so focused on other things, random things like bothering other band members or being a rascal in general that he didn't notice at all. Or so Kame thought.

It was just one of these days again, tiring out to the level of exhaustion, a ridiculous number of performances in one day with only a few minutes of break in between. Kame was heading towards the vending machine in the backstage area hurriedly, his footsteps quiet and fast on the grey floor in the tall building. 

With a loud rumbling the bottle of green tea fell down and as Kame leaned down to pick it up, he heard a low chuckle close behind him. He grabbed the bottle and swung his head around only to look into Jin's wide grinning face.

"Yo," the older held his hand up in a quick gesture of a greeting. "I hope they still have something good left"

Kame pursed his lips and got up, bowing his head quickly, wanting to hurry back to the stage to at least drink his tea in peace, the sweat towel still around his neck, but Jin stepped to the side and blocked his way, his hand smashing against the black wall of the vending machine. Kame blinked irritated. Had Jin just Kabe-Don'ed him?

"Jin... What~?" Kame began, frowning slightly, suddenly feeling his heart beating faster. All of a sudden the thoughts he had at night about Jin appeared, sneaking their way into his mind and he cursed inwardly, hoping for them to go away. It didn't work because that gorgeous face with the plush, pink lips only came closer and huge doe eyes examined him.

"Just thought I'd get something good, and by good I mean you," Jin leaned in to whisper into his ear darkly.

Kame's eyes widened. So it hadn't been a coincidence after all that Jin was now here with him at this vending machine in the empty hallway, making him feel like some middleschoolgirl.

"B~but.."

"Hush," Jin just replied, closing the distance between them as one hand slid around Kame's waist and he pulled the boy closer, and in the next moment Kame felt incredibly soft and warm lips on his own. His eyes closed and he lowered his hand with the green tea he had been clinging on to ever since. 

It wasn't a long kiss, Jin also knew they didn't have much time, but nevertheless it was enough to take Kame's breath away, his knees suddenly weaker than before.

When Jin drew back, Kame gasped softly, a million question marks on his face. He was afraid his knees would give in, but Jin held him up.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you keep looking at me."

Kame felt a hot rush in his face as it turned red and he attempted to look to the side, but Jin grabbed his chin by two fingers and made him look at him. 

"We should head back," Kame remarked.

Jin nodded briefly. For a moment, they looked at each other in silence before Jin smirked and drew back, pulling Kame by the wrist, walking in the direction of the stage. He let it go after a moment and Kame looked at him from the side, then on the floor, snorting softly, returning the grin as Jin looked at him.

Who knows what lays ahead, he thought.

Daydream or Nightmare.


End file.
